Beta Beta no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Trebol }} The Beta Beta no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control mucus, making the user a . It was eaten by Trebol. Etymology *''Betabeta'' is a Japanese onomatopoeia for "sticky" or "clinging", which reflects on the properties of the substance this power produces. *In the FUNimation sub, it is called the Sticky-Sticky Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is the ability to create limitless amounts of mucus, which affords the ability to restrain movements and allow the user to attach themselves to surfaces. The mucus is strong enough to hold a ship. The limitless amounts of mucus that the user can generate, similarly to the Doru Doru no Mi and the Doku Doku no Mi, can make the fruit appear to be a Logia. Trebol used this against Monkey D. Luffy, who hit his mucus coat under the impression that it was part of his body, and was shocked when nothing happened. It also seems that the user can give different colors to their mucus, as seen when Trebol made part of his mucus coat look like his body. The mucus is flammable and will cause it to explode violently upon contact with a spark; though potentially a liability, the user can use this to his or her advantage. Trebol appears to have a constantly runny nose, though it has yet to be determined whether this is actually a side-effect of the fruit's powers. At the same time this does make it easier for Trebol to shoot snot at his enemies. If the user takes significant wounds, they will lose control of any mucus they generate, leaving them vulnerable to any more attacks. Aside from that and the standard Devil Fruits' weaknesses, this ability has no other known weakness. Usage Trebol uses it to stick to various surfaces, such as roofs or walls. By producing mucus he is able to extend his reach and seize his targets from afar, and keep them in place (or make moving more difficult for them). He can also fire off mucus with extreme force and precision, piercing a wall with explosive force while striking a fly in between its eyes, or use it to seize heavy objects and use it as a flail. As the mucus is flammable, he can ignite it with a match upon capturing his opponents and causing incendiary damage. Trebol made it appear as though the fruit's power is that of a Logia by covering himself in a thick coat of mucus around his emaciated body, which the opponents would assume to be part of his body and believe it to be intangible when attacking that empty space inside the mucus shell, giving him an advantage over enemies who fall for this ploy. Named Techniques * : Trebol releases mucus and shapes it into a chain with its other end sticking on an object of various sizes. This was first seen used to grab a ship. This is called Sticky Sticky Chain in the Viz Manga. ** |Beta Betton Meteōra|literally meaning "Sticky Stick Meteor"}}: After seizing a heavy object with Beta Beta Chain, Trebol throws it on his target, similar to a flail. This was first used to smash the Officer Tower. This is called Stick-Stickem Meteora in the Viz Manga. Meteora is Italian for "meteor". * : Trebol manipulates the snot running out of his nose, in order to defend against sword strikes. This was first seen in use against Trafalgar Law, but was cut up before it made contact. This is called Snot Blade-Catcher in the Viz Manga. Shinken Shirahadori is a set of techniques for defense against sword attacks, from the Wadō-ryū style of karate. * : This attack was first used against Law on the Dressrosa palace rooftop, but was not seen. However, in an extended anime scene, the attack consists of Trebol throwing several flammable sticky spheres that explode on contact. This is called Sticky Launcher in the Viz Manga. * : Trebol launches dozens of spheres of mucus at his opponent, who is trapped in place wherever the spheres make contact with their body. This attack was first used against Law. This is called Stick-Stickem Launcher in the Viz Manga. Trivia *This fruit is often misclassified as a Logia type. However, as the user cannot transform any part of their body into mucus, it is a Paramecia. **One of the reasons for the confusion is the amount of mucus Trebol constantly covers himself with, and the other is the fact that Usopp seemingly managed to cut Trebol in half using his Platanus Shuriken. **In Episode 675, Trebol's body was shown to split into smaller slime pieces and reassembles itself. External Links *Mucus – Wikipedia article on mucus. *Adhesion – Wikipedia article on the effect this fruit produces. *Nitrocellulose – Wikipedia article about explosive and adhesive substance. References Site Navigation it:Colla Colla fr:Beta Beta no Mi pl:Beta Beta no Mi Category:Paramecia